


Surprise Homecoming

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr comes home from a two week mission a day early remembering what day it is.</p>
<p>Written for my 50th follower on Tumblr and well because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGarnet/gifts).



Altaïr walked fast through the subway station.  He was practically running which was a sight of a thin young man in obvious excellent physical condition in a black silk suit.  The shirt was a crisp white the red tie staying in place as the assassin wove through the crowd.  Most would take him for a man who was in trouble with his wife with what he had in his right hand.  His leather soled shoes made no noise on the concrete floor as he slipped onto the train for the ride across the city.  It was five-thirty, the cars were packed solid but he found a place to fit in.  There was only one thing on his mind as he stood there pressing the buttons on the phone and getting no answer, the worry clear on his shadowed face.  He hadn't bothered to do anything since he had gotten off the plane except buy what was in his hand and hurry home.

Malik sat in the bookshop waiting on customers as usual.  Sure he was bored but that was normal if he wasn't reading or spending time with his boyfriend.  A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the man he loved.  They had been together almost a year if he had counted right and tomorrow he was supposed to be home from his latest mission so they could celebrate.  Malik hated how much time they didn't spend together because of the older's workload, but it was worth it because Altaïr was worth it.  He had left his phone at home that morning as he tended to forget it since he was still adjusting to having one.  The assassin had insisted on the damn thing, but Malik found it annoying except for when Altaïr would call him or text him out of the blue.  At least the model he had chosen was easy for Malik to use one handed as that was all he had since the accident.  Malik sat back down putting his nose in another book as he always did when there were no customers.

The train stopped and Altaïr fled like it was on fire.  The stairs were only a challenge because of the amount of humanity trying to occupy such a small space.  The New York City air was crisp but not cold as it was only September.  The assassin ran down the crowded street ignoring the looks of strangers as he did.  He stopped on a busy corner and looked at himself in the glass of the corner pawn shop disappointment looking back at him.  He was a mess but he didn't care, being home a day early meant a day more with Malik.  This brought a smile to his face as the light changed and he lightly jogged across the street in the crosswalk.  He ran his long fingers through his short dark hair as he stood on the corner regaining his breath and setting himself right.  This took thirty seconds before he started down the street at a much slower pace.

Malik was with three customers trying to find them something when the door opened again.  He didn't even look up to see who it was as the woman he was waiting on was being so very rude.  The other two customers were finding what they wanted and were waiting at the counter for Malik to help them.  Once the woman found what she wanted the bookseller walked back to the counter looking around for whom else had entered the store but he didn't see anyone.  Altaïr was so relieved that Malik was all right and that maybe he was just too busy to answer the phone.  The bookseller's boss hated cell phones as it was and the assassin knew this.  He was standing out of sight waiting for the customers to go.

Malik was turned away after waiting on the rude woman.  She strode away like Malik was evil.

"Hello handsome."  Malik spun around to the sight of his boyfriend standing there dressed to kill holding twelve white roses.  His face just stopped along with everything else as he stared openly at the beautiful form before him. 

"Y-you're home early."  The grin on his lips was huge as he walked around the counter the assassin grabbing him into his arms fiercely, the flowers still in his hand as he kissed Malik a long time not caring about where they were or what was going on around them.  He was lost in the way his boyfriend's lips were melding into his own, the way their bodies fit perfectly together.  They both broke their lips apart at the same time needing to breathe but so Malik could just stand there and stare.

"Yes I just landed three hours ago and flew here as fast as I could."  He always landed in Washington D. C. first then had to fly or drive to New York.  It could be annoying at best.  Altaïr had not unwrapped his arms from around Malik but the bookseller's fingers were in the assassin's hair as he just stood there breathing him in like he was a drug.  "I figured we could walk home and just order take out or something." 

"I still have two hours."  The frown on his face was pure annoyance as well.  "If I had known you were coming."

"I called and texted but got no answer."  Malik's face fell as his hand went to the pocket where he kept the phone.

"Oh babe I am sorry I must have forgotten it again."  He held Altaïr close not caring if someone walked in at that moment.  He missed him so much when he was gone on his missions especially ones like this one that were two weeks long.  Altaïr just looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"Do I have to start texting you so you remember to bring it with you?"  The annoyance was on his face but it was out of love and his worry for his boyfriend.  He held the flowers in front of Malik and the younger just grinned.

"You always know what I like yet you never ask me.  Thank you."  Malik kissed Altaïr briefly before setting the flowers carefully on the counter.  A customer came in at this time but he went right to where he wanted to look and ignored the two men standing there holding each other.  Malik moved away from Altaïr so he was behind the counter again.

"What do you want for dinner?"  The assassin had his phone out already tapping away at the touch screen.

"Umm...Pizza."  Altaïr nodded his nine long deft fingers dancing over the screen like he had all ten.  He sighed as the adrenaline was wearing off and the fact he had just spent 7 hours on a plane was setting in.  The assassin yawned as he nodded at Malik finding the chair that was close to the counter and flopping his long frame into it.  He was fully focused on the electronic screen as the old man came up to pay for his books.  Malik helped him easily enough but his eyes were on the assassin with worry.  Malik hated the order at times for how much Altaïr worked and the amount of traveling he did seemed to grow each month.  The old man left with a wave and Malik acknowledged him before turning back to the assassin. 

The phone was resting on the counter edge now, the assassin's hands carelessly in his lap.  "Altaïr?"  Malik whispered it as the assassin's eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep.  The bookseller got no answer and just shook his head.  "My poor baby."  He whispered it as he kissed his forehead lightly.  The assassin's eyes popped open instantly.  He looked around trying to get his bearings as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I am beyond beat."  Altaïr stretched and tried to be comfortable in the chair.

"Why don't you go home and nap until I get off?"  Malik always wished he could take care of Altaïr better.  He squeezed the assassin's right hand and brought it to his lips kissing the palm lingeringly his eyes boring into the assassin's gold ones.

"Ok I will do that."  He scooped up the phone punching in a few things so the dinner would arrive a little later.  The assassin stood and twisted his back at the waist before leaning over the counter to kiss Malik hard.  "I love you." 

 

"I love you too."  Malik watched him walk out of the store the sashay of his hips was so intoxicating to Malik.

"Fuck I am lucky man."  Malik said to no one but the wall as he watched the clock.

~~

Altaïr walked to his apartment the doorman smiling at him as he let him in.  The elevator ride seemed eternal to his exhausted body as he stood there a smirk on his full lips as the thought about Malik.  Once he entered his apartment that was bigger than the average person's house he went straight for the master bedroom that was at the end of the hall of the corner unit he lived in.  He undid his tie as he went and flopped himself on the bed not caring as he was asleep before he hit the bed laying across it opposite the pillows.

~~

Malik watched the clock impatience on his face as he waited on people.  At least it was busy enough that time seemed to move easily enough.  Once the person came that would relieve him he flew through counting the drawer.  He grabbed the flowers off the counter earning a grin from the older woman that was his relief. 

"Someone came home early."  Malik nodded with a grin as he threw his jacket on his shoulders and inhaled the scent of the flowers.

"Yes he did.  So I probably won't be here tomorrow."  The grin had not left his face as he stood there for a moment a dreamy look in his dark eyes.

"Its all right sweetie I'll work for you.  You never get to see him."  She knew when Altaïr was home she would work more since she felt bad that they didn't get to see each other much.  She didn't bat an eye that they were gay at all.  Malik fled the store knowing he would have to make it up to her when she had her bridge nights but he didn't care.

~~

Malik entered the apartment quietly knowing that the assassin was probably asleep.  He set things down and went into the kitchen to cut the flowers and put them in a vase.  The bookseller loved flowers and his boyfriend loved giving them to him.  He just smiled as he thought about the man down the hall that he loved so very much.  Carefully he walked down the hall carrying the flowers to the master bedroom.  He just shook his head at the passed out form on the bed that had not moved.  Malik set the flowers on the desk and went over to the sleeping assassin.

Malik kissed Altaïr's neck with no response so he turned his head so he could have the full lips he loved pressed to his own.  The scar always made for a unique sensation but he loved it like he loved all of Altaïr.  "Mmm, you're home."  The assassin turned his lithe body over so he was facing Malik.  His hands were on Malik's face as he pulled him down for a kiss their bodies melding as the younger shifted his arm going around the assassin.  The lust in the assassin's eyes when he broke the kiss was demanding attention, as was his untouched body.

"Damn I love you."  Malik was trying to undress his lover as fast as he could, two weeks was too damn long to be without him.  Altaïr's hands were frantically tearing off what Malik had on.  It was as if they couldn't get each other naked fast enough.  Purrs kept escaping Altaïr's lips as Malik's hand and lips staying on his smooth skin.  The eagle tattoo was black across the assassin's collarbone a permanent reminder of what he really was. 

"I love you too."  Malik was pulling the assassin's shoes off his pants already undone as Malik slid them down his legs.  The bookseller just stood there for a moment admiring the perfection before him.  That was the only word he could ever use to describe his lover's sculpted beauty.  He leaned over him to kiss him, pressing his warmer bulkier body into the assassin.  His lips connected with Altaïr's, the assassin's lithe form rolling under him, alive with his need.

Malik didn't keep his lips on the assassin's very long as he kissed his way down that beautiful body he loved.  Altaïr's erection was begging for attention as Malik wrapped his lips around it.  He purred as he closed his eyes his tongue finding the right spot on the assassin's head to make him moan.  Malik just grinned as he loved turning the strong, confident assassin into a whimpering mess of sexual need.

Altaïr's hands were wrapped around Malik's head as he took more of him into his mouth but only for a moment before he stood up completely his eyes on all of Altaïr.  The golden eyes were almost completely black, the lust deep in them.  Malik just stood there, a dreamy disbelieving smile on his face.  Finally he reached for the drawer by the bed as he knew where Altaïr kept everything since he spent so much time here.

"You are fucking beautiful."  Malik stuck the lube bottle between his legs to warm it.

"And you are mine."  The assassin's eyes stayed on Malik, anticipation in them.  Malik handed Altaïr the warmed bottle a grin on his face.  Malik climbed onto the bed his hips over Altaïr's their erections connecting as he leaned in for a forceful biting kiss.  The assassin was opening the bottle his hand on his own cock as he prepared himself without really preparing Malik's entrance.  He knew he didn't have to as the younger enjoyed it that way.  The assassin set the lidded bottle aside and wrapped his long hands around Malik's ass as he carefully pressed his head against Malik's entrance.

Malik screamed but it was mostly lust for the man under him.  His hand was on Altaïr's chest as he lowered himself onto Altaïr's hard cock.  The moan that escaped from deep within him was loud as his eyes closed.  Slowly he lowered himself lower and lower until he was sitting on the assassin's hips.  Malik opened his eyes his own lust taking over as he looked at his beautiful lover beneath him.  Altaïr's hands were holding his ass but once he was sheathed the fingers bore into his flesh as the assassin moved him up and down.  Altaïr had closed his eyes the moans escaping his throat were deep and needy.

It had been two long for both the young men.  "Altaïr..."  Malik's scream was an echo the huge room swallowed as the assassin's hips started thrusting into the bookseller and just like that he found himself lost in the thrusts of the assassin.  Their moans were a blended song of need as the assassin fucked his lover, the timed smacks filling the room in an eerie echo.  They were both working up a sweat as the assassin reached for Malik's cock he himself ready to fill Malik and he wanted Malik there too.  The scarred fingers wrapping around his shaft sent Malik over the edge.

Altaïr arched his back as he came at the same time as Malik did.  He was good at that and he knew just what drove Malik to that point whether he had touched him the night before or two weeks ago.  They both came again and Altaïr went limp beneath Malik the assassin a flaccid mess on the bed that he had not even crawled into.  The panting was loud as the assassin was so tired.

"I-I love you so much Malik, happy anniversary."  Altaïr pulled him close for a long kiss.

Malik laid there trying to catch his breath as he pet the assassin's hair.  "I love you too Altaïr.  Happy anniversary."  He didn't say anything because he knew that Altaïr had the day right and he had been thinking wrong earlier.  Malik was still mad at himself for forgetting his phone.  The doorbell rang at that moment but the assassin didn't hear it as he was passed out again.  Carefully Malik rose and covered his lover up the best he could, quickly throwing a robe on his shoulders.  He answered the door, retrieving the pizza the assassin had ordered hours ago.  Malik brought it back to the bedroom and set it down.  He didn't open it he was staring at the form on the bed just grinning.  Instead of eating he took the pizza to the fridge and came back into the bedroom, moving the bedding around so they could lay the way Altaïr was, be covered and be comfortable.  Malik laid his head on Altaïr's chest and watched the assassin sleep.

"I love you so much. I want to stay like this forever."  He fell asleep easily after closing his eyes after an hour of watching the assassin sleep.


End file.
